Clearly, this is High School
by DayDreamerGirl47
Summary: It is aobut two girls who go to high school, Mel-Rose and Louise but the Jonas Brothers, Nick and Joe. Rule the school and paths collide and now they have to deal with the bad boys of the school. Nick and Joe Jonas.
1. Chapter 1

**Clearly, this is High School (A Bad Boy Jonas Brothers Story) Chapter 1**

Mel-Rose walked in the school glancing around about since it was another year at Lake Middleton High School, she had her back bag on her shoulder, she didn't that they have to bring a lot of crap on the first day of school but that's what school all about. Learning something but of course you need your stuff. She sighed as she walked down the hallways, she knew what was coming next, and she would see all the wonderful faces of the popular people. I hope you caught the sarcasm.

She was walking while she was pasting other people; well some people were just standing there in a circle talking to their best friend which they hadn't seen over the summer at all. Or the other one which Mel-Rose hates, a boy and a girl see every other and they are happy and walk over to each other and start making out.

That definitely shows that this is high school, and also that the most popular people here are Joe Jonas and Nick Jonas. Yes, it the one so wonderful Jonas Brothers. Man, Mel-Rose wouldn't give a crap about them, she hates what they do. They are so 'popular', she heard that they have almost slept with every girl in this school…well not to be mean or anything but a lot of girls in this school pretty much throw themselves on them. Because they are soooo famous, oh my gosh!!! Big whoop!!

Mel-Rose was thinking that when she ran into someone, this someone was way talking than her and much bigger than her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so-"

She cut off her sentence as she looked up to see the one and only, man-wh*re, Joe Jonas. "Holy crap," she thought, she looked down to see the stuff that he dropped because of her.

"I'm sorry," she said finishing her sentence; he just stood there not saying a word.

So she couldn't think of anything better to do so she went on her knees and was getting his stuff off the ground when she felt something pinch her butt.

She gave a loud yelp, she looked up at Joe, and he was smirking down upon her. She felt her face growing hot from the blush that was coming on her face.

Joe flashed his famous smile, "Hello, babe."

"What the crap!!" yelled in Mel-Rose's brain.

"What's your name?" he asked glancing down upon her more, she was trying to figure out what he was looking at then she looked down, her chest was a little show with her shirt a little not covering.

"Oh my gosh!!" she thought, "That pervert!"

She pulled her shirt up so he would see her chest no more, she got up, and she didn't even pick up his stuff. She put it back down on the floor as she said, "That's none of your concern."

She couldn't think of anything better to say, she was horrible at that kind of stuff with that she walked off to her homeroom but she glanced back to see him looking at her butt.

She was getting really p!ssed now. "Pervert!" she yelled, she hoped he heard her because she didn't like the feeling that he was thinking nasty thoughts right now. Probably wondering how good Mel-Rose was in bed.

Before, she turned around she saw him flash a smile, and then she heard a wolf whistle. "You got to be kidding me," she thought, she really regret running into him because before he didn't have a knowledge in the world that she was alive but know he does. Crap!

She took a breather as she walked into her homeroom class at first she wasn't truly happy since she has Joe's brother in this class. Wonderful, all the girl's eyes are going to be on him and maybe one of them will try to feel him like they did last year…that was a horrible sight that she had to see. She shivered at the thought of that; she hated what she saw…that has scarred her for life.

But, then she saw her bestest friend in the entire world, Louise! She smiled from ear to ear, she was happy that have her friend that knew her personality there with her. It was very rare to have her friend in the same class as her because she was in one grade below her. But, she hoped that they were in the same lunch period, so Mel-Rose wouldn't have to sit alone eating her lunch.

"Louise!" yelled Mel-Rose, she didn't care about the stares that she had from people, because one they knew her as being super quiet and two they were awe that she was yelling.

"Mel-Rose!!" yelled Louise, she got up from her chair and they hugged.

"I missed you, even though I just saw you this morning," said Mel-Rose while smiling, yeah they live right next to each other so they saw each other before they got into the cars.

"Yeah, I know," said Louise smiling. Mel-Rose was going to talk when they heard one of Nick Jonas's friends's saying, "Ladies, I just wanted to let you know that Nick Jonas is single and free, just so you know."

His friend smirked, Mel-Rose guessed that he was trying to get Nick a girlfriend which she guessed worked because almost all the girls, and I mean that since Louise and Mel-Rose didn't go over, ran over to Nick and started flirting with him. He just flashed his smile as the girl's were all around him, trying to touch his hair and his body but of course Nick said, "Whoa, back it up ladies, one at a time."

He flashed his smirk to all of them, which by all the girls died and went to heaven because they heard all the girls, but Louise and Mel-Rose, say 'awww'.

Louise rolled her green eyes, which it was green today; each day for her, her eye color changes which Mel-Rose thinks is cool. "What's so great about Nick Jonas," she said 'nick Jonas' in a deep voice and putting quotation marks in the air.

Mel-Rose couldn't help but to laugh, she laughs at everything, well she thinks that. "I know, every girl wants to get into each Jonas's pants and they want to do the same thing with all girls, it's degusting," explained Mel-Rose. She pushed her brown hair out of the way so she could see since her hair was in the way.

She notices that Louise was looking over at Nick Jonas, she glanced at him, and all around him he had girls staring at him while he was staring at Louise. She looked confused; she began to wonder if he heard what they were talking about…well it was true. Then he smiled slightly and winked at Louise, she just rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

"What was that about?" asked Mel-Rose, she sat right next to her.

"I don't know, he just did it to show off," said Louise, she looked up at the board that was in front of them.

Then Mel-Rose said a random thing, "I hate waffles."

Louise gazed back at her and said, "What?"

"Oh sorry, I'm just reading about this book called Guys are waffles and girls are spaghei," said Mel-Rose, she glanced down because she had the book in front of her.

"What was that about?" asked Louise, she was laughing and smiling as she glanced at the book.

"Well, I found it at the book store and since I didn't really have anything to read, I got it to read…but I haven't read it yet…but I do actually like waffles…" said Mel-Rose, she started laughing.

"Then why did you say you hated them?"

"Well, right now I dislike boys right now…so yeah," she said while putting her hand under her chin.

"Ha, ha. Alright," said Louise, she was shaking her head then something dawned on Mel-Rose, if Nick Jonas was in this class…that must mean-

"Oh my god," some girl said. Mel-Rose glanced up to Joe. He walked in showing off his famous smile, walking in like he was on a run way. He looked over at his brother then he began to glance around the room.

Mel-Rose put her head down so he wouldn't see her.

"Mel? What are you doing?" asked Louise.

"Hiding…am I doing good?" she asked, she hoped that Louise could hear her good.

"Um…what does good mean to you? And hiding from who?"

"Crap," she thought. "I'll explain it later," she whispered to Louise.

Then she thought she heard someone sitting down right next to her. "No, no no!!" she thought, "He better not be sitting next to me!"

She didn't move from her position, she didn't dare to look up but she began to feel a warm thing on her hip. She jumped out of her seat and yelped. Louise gazed at her funny.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Um…" was all Mel-Rose said because she was seeing who was sitting next to her, it was Joe. She closed her eyes trying to relax, she put her hands on her forehead when she felt his hand on her hip again…he was slowing moving a circlar motion. She bit her lip, she didn't like that he was touching her. She looked up at him, gazing at him with a killer glare, he was smirking as he was still touching her.

"Crap! You got to be kidding me! I'm not having a good first day so far!" thought Mel-Rose as she hit her head on the table. She thought she heard a small chuckle that came from the person that was sitting next to her.

©** copyright**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clearly, this is High School (A Bad Boy Jonas Brothers Story) Chapter 2**

Breathe in…Breathe out…Breath in…Breathe out.

Mel-Rose had to keep on telling herself that since she was had to run around the gym like everyone else, her gym teacher isn't that nice. Because usually people don't run or do anything on the first day of school, but of course he had to make them run around the gym until the gym teacher tells us that we have to stop.

She was going past the steps where everyone sits and there sat Joe. He was smirking; he had his arm on his knee while watching me run.

"Nice cleavage!" he yelled while adding a smile at the end. He was watching Mel-Rose's every move while she was running.

Mel-Rose was in shock but she couldn't stop or she would have to do more laps…not what she really wants. She kept on breathing in and out; she was going in a circle again. You might be wondering why Joe wasn't running…well since the gym teacher was new and Joe was famous, he let Joe do whatever he wants. That is so stupid.

Mel-Rose was feeling the burning in her legs; she was hoping so much that he was going to tell them to stop running. She was sucking in air, once she went past Joe again she yelled at him, "Pervert!"

Mel-Rose's hair was running behind her, she could hear Joe chuckling at her failure combat. She rolled her eyes; then she heard the whistle. "Yes!" she thought as she slowed down into not walking.

"Times go change," he said while talking out the whistle in his mouth.

Mel-Rose was slowly moving towards the changing room; she noticed that Joe was staring at her, she felt really weird. He better not think of anything, she closed the door as she ran towards the girl's changing room; she pushed the door open hearing the girl's talking away. Some of them were almost done getting changed, Mel went over to her box locker that her clothes in it.

She wasn't paying attention to what the girl's were talking about; she was mostly paying attention to getting her clothes on and not being alone. She hates it when she is alone which it happens a lot of her since she doesn't really have that much friends. She got her shirt off as most of the girls were all done they were just waiting for Stella, she is the most popular girl in this school.

She has slept with Joe but she wants him to be hers forever, so she wants to get into his pants again. "Okay, girl's is my hair okay?" she asked, her hair was perfectly combed and it seemed like she made sure that everything was in the right spot. A brown hair girl, one of Stella's people's, said 'Yes you look beautiful'. Stella smiled and put her hand in front of her heart and said, "Aww, thanks Macy."

"It's Rachel," said the brown hair girl, she didn't look very happy when she explained that to Stella but she didn't really pay attention to that.

"Okay girl's are you ready to go?" she asked while she tossing her hair behind her.

Everyone was saying 'yeah' or 'yes' but Mel-Rose was already in her clothes but she had to put perfume on so people wouldn't know that she came from gym.

When she heard all the girls leave, she began to hurry up, she went over to the mirror and began brushing her hair, since it was a mess…stupid running. She put her brush in her bag and was going out the door when it opened. "Oh, someone must have forgotten something," she thought she backed away so she wouldn't get hit by the door.

The door opened revealing Joe.

Mel-Rose was standing completely in awe, "What are you doing here?!"

He was defiantly scaring her; he didn't know anything about her but know he is trying to get into her pants?! What the crap!

He was standing there looking straight at her and then a smirk was forming on his face. "Oh nothing, just wanted to see how little Melly is doing," he was walking very slowly; his eyes didn't leave Mel-Rose's eyes.

She shivered from the name that Joe said, he was smirking, and she was getting pretty scared. She was slowly backing up when she felt a solid hit on her back. It was the wall. She was noticed that her breathing was going fast as she watched Joe moving his way over to her.

She could feel his hand on the wall near, he was standing in front of her, he also had his other hand on the other side of her. So, she couldn't get out at all. She was cornered with Joe in front of her smirking at her.

She was waiting for him to do something; she was shock what was happening. Joe's face was in her personal bubble, she could smell the peppermint going through her nostrils since he was purposely blowing the peppermint smell in the air and since she just happens to be cornered by him…she could taste it by smelling it.

"You're so dmn sexy," he whispered in her ear. He leaned over; she could feel his warm breathe on her ear. Then she felt his warm lips on her ear lope, he was sucking on her ear lope. She whimpered out at yelp that she didn't want Joe thinking of the wrong idea. But, she felt him smiling, he pulled away and was leaning in when she noticed that, the only way she could get out of this…was this.

"God!" Joe yelled as he went down, Mel kneeled him where the sun doesn't shine.

Mel ran right past him whipping the slavina that was on her ear, ew. She ran towards her locker because she needed to get her stuff for the next class…which she hoped didn't have _him _in it.

*Meanwhile*

Louise was sighing as she was sitting in her seat with her hand under her chin; she was bored out of her mind since she had study hall. She doesn't have anything to do but sit there and be bored. She sighed; when she heard giggling. She turned her head where the giggling was coming from, there was two girl's in the corner giggling watching Nick.

He was winking, would go by there table, and would lightly touch them, flirting with them, messing up with their minds. Louise rolled her green eyes, when she noticed that her hair was out of placed so she began blowing the piece of hair out of her face.

She glanced up at the clock, she sighed but she smiled because it is almost all done with the third period. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ear when she felt like someone was watching her move. Louise turned around to where it the feeling was coming from, it was Nick. His brown eyes were staring at her, Louise quickly turned around looking at the front of the room. She didn't know why the bloody heck was he looking at her for.

Louise was checking her ageada book to see what she has for homework, she checked and she didn't. She sighed again, she was figuring out what she was going to after school…probably going to hang out with Mel-Rose…wait, she has to work today…well I could go to the book store, that was what Louise was thinking when she noticed from the corner of her eye that someone got up from their seat.

Louise saw only a blur since she wasn't paying attention, "Hmm…I wonder what Mel-Rose is doing."

When Louise thought this she took a glance outside and saw a blur of a girl running down the hallway, wait…was that Mel-Rose? Louise was doing a double take, a person was standing in front of her table but Louise was still trying to figure out who went by the room.

"Psst!"

Louise jumped a little at the noise; she glanced up to see Nick.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly, it just slit from mouth before she could stop herself. She was just fed up with his crap.

He was about to say something then he stopped, realizing what she said.

He looked in awe, surprised then the most awesome thing happened, the bell rang.

Louise got up from her seat got her stuff and went by Nick, she smirked up at him, he was still looking at her in awe. She pasted him while hitting his shoulder, because she didn't like him. When she left she didn't know that Nick was rubbing his shoulder since she hurt his shoulder so back and the girls who were giggling earlier were coming over to him comforting him.

© copyright


	3. Chapter 3

**Clearly, this is High School (A Bad Boy Jonas Brothers Story) Chapter 3**

Mel-Rose's hair fell down into front of her eyes, she can barely see through them as she let out a sigh her hair went flying up like little leaves then came back down in front of her eyes, not making it better at all. Her eyes slowly began to close, she was going to sleep in the darkness when she heard, "I'm back, I got your hot chocolate from Starbucks," said Louise. She carried a carrier and a small bag in her hand, her blonde hair a little messy because of the wind from outside. "Sorry, I took long. It almost looked like you were going to sleep on the job," she said, she smiled a little before taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

"Yeah because I have been here for…" Mel-Rose checked the clock that hung near on the wall, "For about two hours without something to eat. I'm tired." She stretched out her arms; she is behind a counter at her job which she works for Barnes and Nobles. She really does like it there but the thing is that not a lot of people are there so it sometimes gets a little boring but since Louise has nothing to do. She makes her work fun and sometimes Louise will get some money for helping out.

"Yeah I agree with that," said Louise. She came around the counter since there wasn't anyone else there so she fills in sometimes.

She ran her fingers over the counter, rapidly, Mel smiled a little since she knew that Louise was taking piano lessons and she loved it. She just, a little, didn't like to practice even though it will make her better at it.

Louise pushed her hair then started tapping her fingers again, "When are off work?"

Mel glanced at the clock again, "Pretty soon." With that she went back to lean over the counter with her elbows on the counter and her hands under her chin. She was getting relaxed when her boss comes up to her.

"Mel, we need someone putting some books up in the front," she said pointing to where, "We are running out. People are buying them like hot cakes."

"Well…you could say that, but there's not that much people here," thought Mel, she knew what Jenny meet by they are selling fast. Well they are a little in a book store. Mel had learn one thing…you need to try and make sure that there is books in every spot or make the customers think that you have the book.

Mel went to the back of the store since she had to get the books when she was walking out with boxes that had books in them. She felt like her arms where going to fall off, she was went pass the counter when she heard Louise whispered something, Mel couldn't really understand what she meet then she ran into someone. They made a thud noise, well grunting noise. "Oh crap! I'm sorry," Mel-Rose said, she still couldn't see from the boxes piled up on.

She heard a chuckle and someone saying, "It is okay…what's your name, babe?"

"Oh gosh no!" thought Mel. She was holding the boxes up trying to keep from Joe seeing her. She knew that line anywhere, it was Joe's line. It was close to what he said today this morning…which started all the drama. It was like a hill you were walking on then you trip and you begin falling down that hill…that's what this day has been doing so far.

"Ummm…" was all Mel-Rose could think of, "Got to go!" With that she started walking backwards so he wouldn't see her back, she glanced back at Louise, and she stood there. Then it noticed that was what Louise was whispering about…probably a cruse word. Mel saw that Louise was looking at her, she started nodded her head over to where books where so they can talk.

They meet over there but they didn't see that someone or people were going to overhear their conversation.

"What the crap is he doing here?!" whispered Mel while a little pointing back to where Joe was standing.

"I don't know, I didn't even know if he ever been to a book store or if he could even read a book!" explained Louise, she was freaking out, too.

Mel had to giggle about that since that was quite funny. Louise glanced back and cursed under her breathe, "He's here, too."

"Who?"

"Nick…he's here, too. Crap. He's been trying to flirt with me all day, but you know I don't like him…and the bad boy type," said Louise while having quotation marks in the air. She was crossing her arms, as she said, "He just thinks he is all that which he isn't…he is nothing," it seemed that she was telling herself that as she just glares over at where he is standing.

"He's an ss," said Louise.

"I agree with you," whispered Mel-Rose…, "Joe started kissing me in the locker room."

"What!!!" yelled Louise, she was in awe and she glanced over at them again and said, "I don't care if they are the Jonas Brothers, Joe is going to get his ss kicked."

"Louise don't," said Mel, she knew that Louise hurts people if someone hurts her friends or validates her friends.

"Why? He just wants to get into your pants…he is going to hurt you," said Louise, she walked out of the hiding spot of where Joe and Nick were standing; they were looking at books…wow. Then there was a girl, "Oh that's why they are here," thought Louise as she started walking up to Joe but the girl got in the way and said, "Oh hi, do you work here? Where is…this book?" she asked while pointing to the book that was standing right next to her even though she didn't noticed.

"It's right there," she said while pointing to the book that lay right there.

"Oh…okay thank you," she said while smiling. "Wow…well I have blonde moments," thought Louise truthfully. But, she glanced at Joe who was standing there looking over at where Mel was standing. She can see the hungrier in his eyes as he was glancing over at Mel and smirking on his lips.

Louise was so angry, he just wants to get into her pants and leave her, he is a jerk then she glanced over and saw that Nick was looking over at her, when she looked his way he started smirking her way. She rolled her eyes; she is fed up with the Jonas Brothers today. She walked over there as Mel began following her about to stop her but Louise didn't look back at her as she faced 'DJ Danger'. Or so what they call him.

"Well hello missy, what would you want?" he asked while looking at Mel and his eyebrow went up.

"I just wanted to give you something…" she said while giving a smile, but an evil smile which Joe thought he was going to get something.

"Aww you missy don't have to give me any," he said while flashing his smile. From the corner of Louise's eye, she saw Nick's face going blank. He was jealous.

"I want too. Now just close your eyes and enjoy it," she said in a way that was so sexy. He did what she said and Louise glanced over and Mel. She winked at her then she leaned in and then she kicked him where the sun don't shine and then slapped him on the check. He went down on the ground, while Nick was like 'wow' and a little laughing at Joe.

"Keep it in your pants," she said while walking over to Mel, she was smiling and was laughing so much.

"Wow that was great," said Mel, she was truly happy and hopes that Joe wasn't going to bother her tomorrow, "Thank you."

"Ah, no problem. I had to let out my angry," she said.

"Well I guess we should go before he gets up…which he looks like he is now," said Mel, there was no happiness on her face, it was fear.

"Run!" yelled Louise, as she pushed Mel towards the door as Joe said, "I'm going to get back at you!" They went out of the book store running to their car so they can get home. Laughing and enjoying…meanwhile Joe was thinking of a plan to get back at Mel-Rose and her friend…well mostly Mel since she asked her to do it. While Nick was wanting to get into Louise's pants more and more he keeps seeing Louise.

…Wonder what is going to happen tomorrow?


	4. Chapter 4

**Clearly, this is High School (A Bad Boy Jonas Brothers Story) Chapter 4**

Louise pressed the play button on her IHome, the song 'Don't Stop Believing' playing threw the speakers. She pushed her hair back; she was in her comfy PJs since it was night time, she plopped down on her bed. She grabbed the remote and pressed the on button and turned it down so she could listen to the awesome.

_Just a small town girl,  
Livin in a lonely world,  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere!!!_

_Just a city boy,  
Born and raised in South Detroit,  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere!!!_

Tink-Tink. Louise heard something, she turned down the music on her IHome, moving towards were the sound was coming from. She could only hear it, it was very faint. She was being to freak out a little bit; she heard the noise coming from her window. Louise crept her way over to the window…waiting then she glanced out the window. She put her hand over her mouth, couldn't believe what she is seeing.

Louise opened the window yelling out, "What the crap are you doing here!"

She couldn't believe her eyes that Nick was outside throwing little rocks at her window which are in her drive way.

"Just wanted to see you," he said smirking, he had the small, little rocks still in his hand.

Louise rolled her eyes, she knew that he didn't truly care for her; he just probably wanted her to be the one of the girls that was a one night stand which she will never fall for it.

"Uh-huh, well I will be going now," she said pulling the window but before it was completely down she heard Nick say, "Wait!"

She pulled it back up as she shouted back at Nick, "What! I got to go you know!"

He walked a little up then he said, "Louise."

"Yes."

"You look so hot when you naughty," he said, the smirk was on his face as he was thinking back to where she kicked Joe where the sun don't shine. Louise had nothing on her face, she couldn't believe that he was trying to act all cool and hot…which he is not. She rolled her eyes as she yelled out, "Whatever. See ya."

She closed the window before Nick could argue but throughout a little bit she would hear him throwing the small rocks at her window so he could talk to her again. But, she just ignored him and went back to listening Don't Stop Believing. He wasn't her prince charming…he was a pervert.

*-*-*-*-*

Next morning…

Mel walked through the doors, she didn't sleep that good. She was figure out what Joe would do today; he had already kissed her…well on her neck which she didn't like at all. She shivered at the thought of what he had done. Mel started going up the stairs to get her locker, she could feel people looking at her. She glanced over at them, there were two girls glaring at her. She looked confused, why were they glaring at her?

Mel-Rose tried to push away those looks but whenever she would turn around people where looking at her, glaring, frowning or this one boy who whistled and said, "When you're done. Would you like to do me up?"

Mel thought that she gadded a little in her mouth, "What the heck is going on?"

She walked through the home room door; people were chit chattering but it soon died off into silent as Mel walked through the door. She stood there, looking at the classroom everyone's eyes were looking at her. Some had the same face plastered on, other's had different kinds of emotion going on but mostly the girl's faces seemed to have jealousy dancing in their eyes as they would glare at Mel. Mel felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest, felt like she couldn't breathe.

What the heck is going on?

Mel bit her lip; telling herself that to keep on going, just make it to your seat. She slide in her seat, she could still feel there glares and stares. Her hand went on the back of her neck pushing her hair behind her. She didn't feel comfortable, why were people looking at her weird? People normally wouldn't even be looking at her, until Joe came into her life.

Wait.

This wouldn't have to do with Joe would it?

She heard footsteps coming through the door; Mel glanced up to see Louise, she looked pretty in her shirt 'I'm not small, I'm fun size' (Don't think of it the pervert way…I don't like it when people do), yellow jeans, a necklace and flats. It was a really good outfit, Mel smiled at Louise, and her day had just gotten a little better with her friend here.

"Louise," she whispered once Louise slide into her seat that was right next to her.

"You wouldn't happen to notice why people are glaring at me, would you?" asked Mel, in a concern voice. She wanted to know what the heck is going on.

"No," Louise said, her face was a little bit sad, "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't believe what happened to me last night."

"What?" Mel wanted to know at least something since the school knows something that she doesn't know.

"Guess who was throwing rocks at my window last night," said Louise, she was moving her books to the corner of the table. She looked like she was annoyed.

"Um…I don't know."

"…It was Nick Jonas," answered Louise, she was looking at Mel.

"Oh my gosh? What did he want?" asked Mel, she couldn't believe it, he was throwing rocks at her window like he was the prince or something.

"He just wants to get in my pants…trying to be all 'look at me. I'm sexy' blah blah blah," stated Louise, she really annoyed with her sarcasm coming out.

"So…I guess you didn't have a good enough sleep," suggested Mel.

"Ding, ding. We have a winner," said Louise. She had her face down on the table looking like she was going to fall asleep.

A smile formed on Mel's lips, she loved that she had a best friend at her side then her smile disappeared into the abides from someone came walking in. It was Joe and Nick, they were both wearing really tight jeans, Nick was wearing a shirt that said 'I'm with stupid' which was pointing at Joe (Mel couldn't help it…she started chuckling at that) and Joe was wearing a white buttoned shirt that you could see his muscles. Some of the girl's eyes went big; you could see drool slipping down their mouth.

Mel-Rose rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe this, and they are so stupid…actually she felt sorry that they fell for them. But, Joe turned around, he had big glasses on then quickly took them off as he walked over and said, "Hey, there my new girlfriend."

He was directing it towards Mel-Rose and well…let's just says she was drinking water and so once he said that it spitted it out all over Joe. Since he was where a white buttoned shirt…well the water seeped through the shirt, you could see his abs. Every girl was actually now drooling.

"Aww, sweety, you didn't have to do that. You all ready see that, you know, since we did have-"

You couldn't hear the rest of that sentence because Mel-Rose started chocking on her own spit. Louise had to hurting her on the back to make her stopped once she could take her breathe, she looked up at Joe, he had a smirk plastered to his face, Mel knew where this 'rumor thing' or if was a rumor or not started.

"What the heck did you say!" she yelled, she had her heart over her heart because she was still a little coughing.

"Aww, babe, don't deny it. We already had-"

"Bloody, h#ll we didn't!!" she started yelling, what the heck is he trying to do????

"Melly," he said this time he grabbed her wrist, she slapped them away.

"Don't you dare call me that…get away from me you buttface, jerk," she said, with venom dripping, she hated him. Why did he start the rumor that they had done…it? Ew…ew…ew!!!

Joe just looked at her then he whispered in her ear, "You can't deny it…I will get you one way or another."

Mel-Rose shivered under that note. Why was Joe doing this to her?

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this. Please subscribe and comment. Adn I hope that you enjoyed it! (Thank you PhoebeKay for reviewing. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Clearly, this is High School (A Bad Boy Jonas Brothers Story) –Chapter 5**

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day or maybe next week…_

Mel-Rose and Louise were playing Guitar Hero, Louise was singing while Mel was playing the guitar. They were rocking out all the way. When the song was over, Mel and Louise were so hyper. "Whoot!" yelled Mel while Louise was screaming. Mel-Rose was putting the guitar back when she said, "I'm sorry, I got to head over to Barnes and Nobles."

"Awwww, why do you have to go now?" asked Louise, she was pushing her hair back since she was doing the head banging. Which she got a little headache doing that so she stop but Mel was a little rubbing it in that she could do the head banging longer.

"Well, I want to have money for stuff and maybe for a gift, for your birthday," Mel-Rose said while adding a smile on her face.

"Oh!" was all that Louise could say since it was getting close to her birthday, she was going to turn eighteen.

"Yep, so I will be heading off," said Mel as she heading up the stairs and Louise followed but she turned off the game first. Then she came up the stairs, "Guess what!"

"What!" replied Mel; she was smiling big while she was in the front room getting her stuff ready to go to work. She already had her outfit on for Barnes and Noble.

"I am working at Subway, now!" explains Louise; she was jumping up and down. She loves Subway.

"Oh my gosh, the one that is right next to Barnes and Nobles?" Mel asked while she was putting her coat on.

"Yes!"

"Awesome!" said Mel; she was happy that now that her best friend works right next door so they get to see each other more. She is happy about this because truthfully she doesn't really have that much friends at her work.

"Okay, well I have to go to work now, see you later Louise," yelled Mel while Louise was walking over to her house. She waved back and Mel went into the car going to work. But, she didn't know that she would have a wonderful surprise! … Well she wouldn't really think that it would be so wonderful once she gets there.

*-*-*-*-*

"Right on time," said Jenny as she glanced up at the clock. Mel usually comes on time and she actually thought that she was going to late today but she happy that she wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm glad. Sorry I'm a little late then usual but I was playing on a game and it was fun-"

"Yes, yes, yes. Okay, well we have a new worker now and I thought that you could show him what to do since he hasn't done anything like these. So show them the ropes, okay?" said Jenny as she was walking away.

"Um…okay," said Mel-Rose; she put down her bag on the counter and went around it over to Jenny so she could see who this newbie is, "So…who is the newbie?" Mel asked while putting her hands together a little smiling since she might make a new friend which she actually wanted to have a new friend.

"Oh-"

"Hey, babe," replied a familiar voice.

Mel-Rose gulped; she knew that voice anywhere which she is knows that she will definitely not be friends with him.

"Hello, Joe," she said without looking.

"Oh, so you know him?" asked Jenny looking up from her clip board that was in front of her face.

"We-"

"Yeah," interrupted Joe, while he was looking Mel-Rose up and down with his eyes then back at Jenny, "You can say," he looked back Mel, "we are friends." He moved his eyebrows up and down and Mel just rolled her eyes.

"Oh okay. Perfect, you guys will be partnered up if that's okay," said Jenny while adding a small smile on her face.

"No-"

"Oh no, that's perfect. We were work together," replied Joe. He went over to Mel-Rose's side and hugged her closely like a hug. But, he slides his hand in her back pocket, pinching her butt. "Right, Mel?" he asked while smiling at her.

"Um…yeah," she said without looking at him.

"Well then perfect," said Jenny then she walked away and with that Mel pushed Joe away from her.

"Get away from me," she said sternly; she couldn't believe that he did this to her. Well, she can believe but really?! Gosh! She is so angry!

"Why do you have to work here," she whispered but as she was walking around the counter and he was on the other side having his arms on the counter.

"Oh I don't know. I want to get you a little bit more, better," he said while smirking. You could see his white teeth.

"Uh huh, and I got another wonderful question," she explained while having irony in her sentence, "What the h#ll do you want from me????" She was pointing to herself while asking that question which Joe was staring at her chest while she was asking that.

"Oh I don't know. You," he asked. He was smirking and Mel-Rose went off and groaned. Great she had to deal with him at school now she has to take care of him here! You have got to be kidding!

"Hey! Melly!"

"Oh my gosh," thought Mel, "He better not call me that ever again."

"Yes," she said being irritated.

"You got to show me around, you know."

Oh gosh. "Sure…let me show you where the books are held, in the back," she said. A smirk appeared on his face, "Oh gosh…he better not do anything."

*-*-*-*-*

"Welcome to Subway, what would you like?" Louise said adding a smile. From what she has learned that she has been here for a little while is be nice, smile, and act like you know what you are doing…and also where all the ingredients. She blew on a piece of her blonde hair; since it was a little in front of her eyes but she did have her hair up so her hair wouldn't be in the food. Not good if that happens.

"Oh yes, I would like…" someone said.

Louise was walking over to the bread oven where all the different kinds of bread, "Like what?" She turned her head over to see that it was Nick; he was standing there and there was nobody behind him so yeah, he wasn't rushing at all. "Well…if you want to know truthfully-"

"I meant bread," explained Louise before he would go on that 'I want you'. Man, that's the stupidest line, so many guys that are 'bad boys' say that all that time and they all think that it would make girl's heart flutter, flutter. Well if they haven't notice that line doesn't work at all!

"Oh…umm…wheat then," he said. He glanced down at the food in front of him, Louise was a little surprised, and she thought he would go on.

"Okay," she said then she began cutting it and Nick was watching her do it.

"Weird much," thought Louise; she knew that he was staring at her.

"So any cheese on it?" she asked while looking at the cheese.

"Yes, swish and the meat, ham and turkey please," and that wasn't the end of that. It was a lot of food items that he wanted on that sandwich. But, when Louise was all done she asked, "Would you like a cookie?"

Nick glanced down at the cookie dispenser, "Na. Thanks though."

"Uh huh," and Louise started pressing buttons and then she said, "Your total is $8.49."

"Okay…and here," he gave her a twenty and then she put it in and when she was about to give back his change. He wasn't there; he was already out the door drinking out of his diet pepsi and he just mouthed "keep the change for you". Louise was shocked and it must have been on her face and Nick smirked and then he blew her a kiss.

Louise ignored it and she couldn't believe why would he do that?... Must be trying to win her. He will have to work hard then…but Louise will never fall for him as she smirked and went back to work.

thank you again for reviewing and reading and this is so far what i got and i hope that i will update this story soon but i hope that you liked it!! :D


End file.
